


I'm Covered in the Colors (Pulled Apart at the Seems)

by J_jorDAMN



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Gerard Way, M/M, Minor Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Poor Gerard, Unrequited Love, based off halsey cause she's such a babe, frank is also such a babe, honestly same though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_jorDAMN/pseuds/J_jorDAMN
Summary: |A/N: Halsey has got me obsessed with the music video for this song. Wowie. Kay, here's a slight frerard version for you. Anthony is mentioned (he is used for iero twins but in this case, used for probs the best thing I've ever written as Frank's son) and Gee crossdresses lightly and if you dont like it then skedaddle|





	

_**Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so. You said your mother only smiled on her t.v. show. You're only happy when you're sorry, head is filled with dope. I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old.** _

Gerard watched desperately from afar, pulling his camera up to take a picture of the one thing he adored the most: Frank Iero. Yet sadly, Frank knows nothing about his attraction to him, and he can never know. The thing was, Gerard was only 16, but Frank, well he was 30. Plus, Gerard's mom was attracted to him too. Frank and Donna both think the teenager is attracted to Frank's son Anthony, but he really isn't. Anthony looked up at Gerard, smiling at him, and the raven haired boy just happened to catch his heartthrob's eyes too. Frank and Anthony were playing tennis, Gerard and Donna just happened to be at the country club today so they went down to chat for a bit. The pale, raven haired boy took another photo, of what everyone thought to be Anthony, but was another one of Frank. The older, tattooed man was just so beautiful and intriging to the teenager. Gerard couldn't help himself.

Frank and Anthony walked over, setting their rackets down on the glass table. Gerard and Anthony hugged, they were already best friends, and then sat down. Gerard picked up the tennis ball from the table rolling it around as he talked to his best friend, occasionally looking up at Frank. "So, how about dinner, maybe tomorrow?" Gerard suddenly heard his mom say, so he looked over at his mom and became instantly jealous as she wrote her number and their address down on a napkin with a heart. Frank accepted it, after much persuading from Donna.

_**You're dripping like a saturated sunrise** _  
_**You're spilling like an overflowing sink** _  
_**You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece** _  
_**And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink** _

_**Everything is blue** _  
_**His pills, his hands, his jeans** _  
_**And now I'm covered in the colors** _  
_**Pull apart at the seams** _  
_**And it's blue** _  
_**And it's blue** _

Gerard was lingering around the country club halls, his jacket pulled over the thick strapped tank top he was wearing, the hood pulled up over his hair. He was walking past the boy's locker room until he saw it. Frank was shirtless, and his tattoos were glistening. Frank and Anthony paid no mind to Gerard, obviously not knowing he was peaking, as the raven haired boy pulled out his camera. He snapped a few more shots of Frank, catching the tattoos on his front and back. Gerard bit his lip, walking away, listening to his sneakers scuffing on the floor. He walked off to find his mom so she could take them home.

_**Everything is grey** _  
_**His hair, his smoke, his dreams** _  
_**And now he's so devoid of color** _  
_**He don't know what it means** _  
_**And he's blue** _  
_**And he's blue** _

Gerard was laying on his bed, a cigarette perched between his fingers as he flipped through the polaroids of Frank. He flicked another one out, catching it between his teeth. He rolled over onto his stomach, his shirt riding up to show off the white panties. He was debating on what to wear, he had this dress that he was dying to wear but he didn't wanna embarrass himself. He walked over to his closet, pulling out the powder blue dress. He slipped it on quickly, going over to the vanity and picking up the red lipstick he owned. He popped the cap, spreading it over his lips. He looked pretty, and that's when he decided that he was gonna wear it to dinner.

_**You were a vision in the morning when the light came through** _  
_**I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you** _  
_**You said you'll never be forgiven till your boys are too** _  
_**And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you** _

Gerard was sitting in the parking lot at school looking at more photos of Frank that he took, flipping them onto the passenger seat. Suddenly, a hand smacked the hood of his car and he set his bag over the pictures quickly. It was Anthony, Gerard looked up at him with a smile. "Hey Gee, you excited for dinner tonight?" Anthony smiled, leaning on the door. "Yeah, yeah I guess I am just a bit." The raven haired boy giggled, placing a lock of hair behind his ear. Anthony and himself chatted for a couple more seconds before Frank showed up to get Anthony. Gerard sighed, feeling relieved he didn't get caught, as he was mortified he was. Dinner was gonna be fucking hard tonight. Gerard dreaded seeing Frank, but also looking forward to it.

_**You're dripping like a saturated sunrise** _  
_**You're spilling like an overflowing sink** _  
_**You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece** _  
_**And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink** _

Gerard was upstairs getting ready, he was shaky and clumsy, tripping over his feet and falling over things. He wanted, no he needed, to look perfect for Frank. He quickly pulled on a floral cardigan, and slipped a pair of white flats on. Adjusting his headband in the mirror, he checked over his makeup, making sure nothing was out of place. Donna called him down and he panicked, but he quickly bowned the staircase, landing right beside his mother and in front of Anthony. The raven haired boy greeted them softly, his tone of voice not really seeming happy or sad. "So, Gerard, how was school today?" Frank suddenly asked, which made Gerard perk up as him, Frank, and Anthony gathered at the table while Donna went to get the food. "Y'know, it was school, not very fun. But, I uh, did this drawing for art class a couple weeks ago and Mrs. Scott told me I got an A." Gerard beamed, he was always so happy when he talked about art and he smiled bigger _(if that was even possible)_ when Frank praised him.

_**Everything is blue** _  
_**His pills, his hands, his jeans** _  
_**And now I'm covered in the colors** _  
_**Pull apart at the seams** _  
_**And it's blue** _  
_**And it's blue** _

"Donna, this is delicious, thank you for having Tony and I over." Frank smiled at Gerard's mother, and the raven haired teenager grew jealous and sad. "It's no problem, Frankie. Anytime, I'd be glad to have you here more often." Gerard could have sworn he saw Frank take a quick glance at him and then smile. Gerard took another bite of his mashed potatoes _(which he cooked because his mom can't cook for shit)_ and grimanced at the nickname his mom called the older man. Gerard looked up, the feeling of eyes on him was getting intense, so he looked up and locked eyes with the same hazel ones he fell in love with and was immediately embarrassed. Frank motioned to the right side of his bottom lip and Gerard brushed a finger under it only to scoop up some potatoes. After that he looked back up at Frank, only to have the tattoo man wink at him. Gerard _died_.

_**Everything is grey** _  
_**His hair, his smoke, his dreams** _  
_**And now he's so devoid of color** _  
_**He don't know what it means** _  
_**And he's blue** _  
_**And he's blue** _

_**You were red** _  
_**And you liked me because I was blue** _  
_**But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky** _  
_**Then you decided purple just wasn't for you** _

Gerard was at his locker trying to get it open with out dropping his stuff, only to find Anthony coming his way. Gerard was desperately pulling at the handle, but to no avail, the locker didn't open and his stuff fell out of his hands. Anthony bent down to help Gerard pick up his stuff, quickly picking up the folder to put the photographs in. Yet, as soon as he saw a couple, he was pissed. "Gerard, what the hell are these?" Anthony yelled, punching the locker next to him. "Let me explain, Tony please." Gerard covered his forehead with his hand, trying to calm the other teenager down. "No, I'm not gonna calm down! Do you know how long I've been wanting you and now I have to find out that you want my dad? This is bullshit!" Anthony dropped the raven haired boy's stuff, walking away from Gerard so he didn't murder the poor boy.

_**Everything is blue** _  
_**His pills, his hands, his jeans** _  
_**And now I'm covered in the colors** _  
_**Pull apart at the seams** _  
_**And it's blue** _  
_**And it's blue** _

Gerard hasn't been able to get that day out of his mind. Anthony was so upset and heartbroken, and now they don't even talk anymore. The raven haired boy even tried texting and calling Tony, but he got no answer, and his texts were left on read. Gerard knew he fucked up big time, but he couldn't help but feel a change. Something shifted in him and he felt so different now.

_**Everything is grey** _  
_**His hair, his smoke, his dreams** _  
_**And now he's so devoid of color** _  
_**He don't know what it means** _  
_**And he's blue** _  
_**And he's blue** _

It's been months since he's last seen Frank, he doesn't know what happened but everything was just so sad without him around. Not that Frank knew it, but he always brightened Gerard's day. The tennis coach wasn't coaching anymore, Donna said that maybe he got a new job, but Gerard thinks that maybe Frank has grown depressed like he has but he'll never know. Now, everything is blue.

_**Everything is blue** _  
_**Everything is blue** _  
_**Everything is blue** _  
_**Everything is blue** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was such trash, I swear my writing has gotten better. This is just one of the sucky pieces I actually like enough.


End file.
